


Rin's Rest 日本語

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: リンは気分が悪くなる。レンはリンと昼寝する。





	Rin's Rest 日本語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rin's Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360519) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



> 日本語でペラペラ話さないから、文法の小さい誤りがあるかも。

 

リンはベッドの上に居た。珍しくないけど、大抵ゲームをしたり、本を読んだり、映画を見たりする。そして、僕は部屋を入る時にリンはいつも何か言う。今度は、リンは顔を手で覆っていて、寝て見ている。

リンの顔色が悪くて、額も熱い。「リン、大丈夫だのか？」囁いた。

「気分悪い。」とリンは囁いた。

「昼寝したいの？」

「ええ」とリン言った。僕にベッドに空きを作るように、リンは少しずらした。

僕はリンの横に横たわって、「ブランケットが欲しいの？」聞いた。

「ええ」とリン言って、僕は僕らの上にブランケットを掛けた。リンは枕を少しずらした。リンは「十分な枕有るの？」聞いた。

「ええ」と僕囁いた。リンは僕を抱いて、僕もリンを抱いた。このままいつも寝る。頭達は同じの枕に、同じのブランケットの下に、互いを抱いている。いつも完全な暖かさ。

多分、リンは晩ご飯の時に起きる。多分起きない。僕はリンを残さない。今日は晩ご飯を食べないだら、朝にひだるくなる。大きい朝ご飯を作る。たぶん卵、多分ベーコン、多分ソーセージ、多分パンケーキ、多分ワッフルけど、リンはオレンジを食べて、僕はバナナ食べる。僕らいつも食べる。

明日、リンはまだ気分が悪かったら、母か父が医者に持って行く。ずっと僕はリンと居る。血液検査を要ったら、針に怖くならないのために、リンの手を持つ。薬を要ったら、薬飲みを忘れること防ぐ。僕ら家に帰る時、もう昼寝する。

「もうこんな昼寝しばしばしろうね。」と囁いた。

返事がない。毎度リンは気分が悪い時に、これと言うけど、リンはもう寝ていて、答えない。

直ぐ、僕も寝た。寝ているリンを抱くのはいつも眠たくなる。

 


End file.
